Wolf(Samurai Jack)
The Wolf is a recurring character in the fifth season of Samurai Jack. Biography The Wolf was first seen in Episode XCIII were, the creature was cornered by three Alien Tigers. The wolf held its own, but was later seen fainted in a pool of blood. The Wolf then appeared in Episode XCIV, having survived its fight, to aid Jack with his scars and wounds while healing its own. The Wolf left Jack after they both were fully healed. It is unknown how the past Aku's destruction affected his existence. Character While not much has been fully explored about the Wolf, since he is meant as a metaphor of Jack, it is safe to assume he has a similar personality as the two are both solitary warriors, traveling alone and fighting beasts that approach them while moving forward. He is strong and brave, as evidenced when he fights against the three larger beasts despite the clear disadvantage in strength and numbers. He seems prideful and unyielding in a fight. Despite this, he does not seem to be a particularly violent creature, as he does not attack Jack upon meeting him. He still retains an aggressive personality and a short temper, as he became angry when Jack splashed him with water to help with his wound. In addition, he seems intelligent as it recognizes Jack as a fellow warrior and appears compassionate and friendly as he helps take care of him by bringing him food, licking his wounds and sleeping near Jack to keep him from freezing. Abilities Alone, the wolf is proven to be very strong against natural enemies that comes his way. * Strength and Combat: The wolf is proven to be extremely strong, enough to hold its own in a fight against a pack of alien tiger-like creatures that were larger and stronger, as it was able to kill them all through a long brutal fight. * Endurance and Stamina: Its endurance is very high, as it endure many attacks from the pack of alien tigers and keep fighting despite severe injury. As wolves do have great stamina he even shown that he can still hunt as he brought a fowl in to the cave he stayed with Jack showing this stamina is still high. * Intelligence: The wolf was shown to have great intelligence, enough to understand that Jack was wounded just like itself and helped him to heal his wounds by licking the blood off. He could also tell Jack was very cold as it kept him warm through the night. * Healing: Though the alien pack of tigers gave it horrible wounds on his body, but he healed in short time, possible under few days. * Hunting: Though he was badly wounded from brutal fight of the alien tiger pack he was still able to hunt a fowl. Trivia * The Wolf is considered to be a parallel to Jack, as they both represent the past and lone warriors. Judging by this parallel to Jack might be male. Category:Healing Factor Category:Army of Light Category:Alpha Male Category:Hunters Category:Tail Category:Murder Category:Samurai Jack Universe Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Canines